


red

by sugacookiies



Series: the colours of the rainbow [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: working with haiba lev isn't that bad.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Series: the colours of the rainbow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979615
Kudos: 27





	red

**Author's Note:**

> ʙᴇᴛᴀ: @ceeswrites

the heat of the sun burns against you, while beads of sweat roll down your nape. you raise a hand to brush at your forehead with a sigh. 

“that’s it, angle your head just a little to the left, please!”

you do as you’re told, while attendants shift the panels of silvery light reflectors. lev shifts to place a cheek against your shoulder. you thread your fingers into his silvery hair, and look off to the side with a blank face. the camera clicks away quietly and rapidly.

“perfect! good job everyone, let’s break for lunch. be back in an hour, please!” the director shouts.

at last, you get to shrug off the heavy winter coat and let cool air rush under your arms. photoshoots for different seasons never fail to make you rethink your career choice. why should you don a duck feather jacket in summer, or freeze out on the beach in a crop top in winter?

“you did amazing today! great work,” lev grins from behind you. 

he hands his own jacket to an assistant, who scurries off quickly. you think that lev’s smile might be brighter than the sun itself. pouting, you shuffle over to his side, and he wraps you in his arms as you two bumble away to the lunch truck.

“i think you always outshine me in shoots, lev. it’s just not fair,” you whine. 

you salivate at the sight of bento boxes being handed out amongst the staff. there’s rice, some meat, vegetables, and a fried egg. your stomach grumbles in response. however, lev steers you in the other direction and hands you a konnyaku jelly drink.

“really? i think you’re super good looking though! not that i’m ugly, but we make a pretty good pair, don’t you think?” lev blinks, popping the seal off of an apple flavoured one. 

you stare at lev as he chugs the drink, the packet dwarfed by the size of his hand. you crack yours open and take a sip, chewing desperately at the jelly to fill your stomach just a little bit more.

“i think we do,” you say softly.

the afternoon sun casts its heat on you that afternoon, burning through wispy clouds to warm your chest. a golden halo forms around lev’s head, making him look like an angel. you stare at him with your chin in your hand and squint at the bright light.

“are you okay? do you want me to fetch a fan?” lev pipes up as he finishes off his drink. “you should tell the director if you can’t stand the heat next time.”

you shake your head with a quiet hum. 

“i’m good,” you reply, even as lev begins to fan you with his flattened konnyaku drink packet.

you stare at him for a second longer, then burst into laughter. 

“what? is there something on my face?” lev questions incredulously and looks down at himself.

“no, no. nothing at all, love. give me a kiss, please?” shaking your head, you gaze up at lev reverently.

his cheeks tint pink. he leans down, anyways, to gently plant his lips against yours. lev sears his touch against your skin, burning bright and burning hot. your eyes flutter shut. you only open them a moment after he pulls away, gently touching your cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

“another one?” lev murmurs, even before you have the chance to ask again.

you nod. he gives you a second, a third, a fourth, and many, many more, under that blazing afternoon sun.


End file.
